My Own Way
by littlemissssunshine
Summary: He's struggling, she's coping. They form an unlikely bond over things that neither of them wanted to discuss. AU/AH/OOC. Full summary inside.


**Summary: **Bella Swan is the friendly, kind, transfer from a private school in Port Angeles. Edward Cullen is the cold, quiet, resident troublemaker at Forks High. They weren't always this way, though—certain things in their lives have changed them drastically. They meet and form an unlikely bond over things that either of them ever felt comfortable bringing to voice.

.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

_Prologue  
2008_

"I just don't understand it! One minute he's charm personified, the next he's Mr. I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything!" exclaimed my best friend Gianna with exasperation. I laughed jovially as she described her current debacle regarding football quarterback Marcus Volturi. Gianna was a bit boy crazy, but the trait only made me love her more. Her personality was bubbly and outgoing, quite the opposite of me. I sometimes wondered why she'd even want to hang out with someone like me, but she assured me she thought I was cool and extremely funny.

"Mixed signals," I agreed with another laugh. The two of us were driving home from school on a Thursday afternoon together, since both of us lived in Forks. We commuted every day to Port Angeles to attend Port Angeles Private, a very well known private school in the state. Gianna was from a very well off family on the other side of Forks, while I was holding my own on a scholarship to PA Private.

The two of us chatted animatedly the whole drive home about anything and everything—boys, classes, family. Gianna was very open minded about things and was very easy to talk to. I was in the middle of telling her about how a boy in my chemistry class had almost blown up the whole school when we pulled into my driveway. I found it a bit odd that both of my parents were out on the porch, my dad in his camouflage military uniform. My heart dropped when I noticed my parents' grim expressions and the dark green duffle bag that sat at my father's feet.

_Oh, no._

"What's up with your folks?" Gianna asked as she popped her bubble gum.

"I'm not sure," I said distractedly, gathering my bookbag and stepping out of her car. "I'll see you late." I slammed her car door and nervously made my way up to the porch. Mom was clutching onto dad's arm and looked like she was about to cry and Dad was staring down at his boots.

"What's going on?" I asked, dropping my bag near the door. Dad looked up at me then, and the look on his face broke my heart. His eyes were glimmering with unshed tears and he looked exhausted.

When neither of them said anything, I inquired further, "Mom? Dad?" I was starting to get really nervous; my hands were shaking and I was praying that they wouldn't say what I thought they were going to.

"I'm leaving," Dad said, his voice gruff. _Oh, God no. _I'd heard about the shortage of troops, but I didn't think that they'd have to resort to troops from a Podunk town in the middle of Washington!

"Mom…" I said as my vision blurred. She sniffled and squeezed my dad's arm, confirming my suspicions.

"I got the letter yesterday ordering me to Afghanistan. I have to be at the base by six-thirty," he said. I let out a sound that sounded like a yelp and a moan at the same time as I covered my mouth with my hands. Tears spilled from Mom's eyes and I collapsed into Dad's arms and he held me tight.

"Be good for your Momma, Baby Girl," he said in a quivering voice. _No, no, no! This could not be happening! Not my dad!_

"I love you Dad," I choked. He tightened his grip on me and I felt Mom's hand on my back, her bony fingers soothing me a fraction.

"I love you too, Baby," he said as he smoothed my hair out of my face. I let go of him reluctantly after he kissed my forehead. He enveloped Mom into a tight hug as she cried, alsmot hysterically.

"It's only two years," he whispered and I saw a few tears leak from his eyes as well. At this point, I couldn't hold the emotions in anymore and I started bawling like a baby. Mom and Dad extended their hug to me, and the three of us stood like that for what seemed like hours.

Looking at his watch and frowning, Dad finally stepped away from the two of us. A dark car had pulled up, probably one of his friends from the base giving him a ride. He kissed Mom's lips before moving to me and giving me one last kiss on the forehead. Mom and I watched as he dragged his feet to the dark car and put his bag in the trunk. Mom and I clung to each other, a large mess of tears and emotion and snot, but we didn't care.

Dad gave us one last nod before climbing into the car and it sped away. We watched as the car got smaller and smaller, until it was only a speck in the distance. We retreated to the living room in silence, trying to get out minds off of things by watching TV. It was so hard, though.

I couldn't focus on the Amber alert that flashed across the screen, and the picture of a cute little blonde girl that came with it. All I could think about was how I had just watched my daddy go off to war, and how I wouldn't see him in two whole years.

_Be good for your Momma, Baby Girl. _His words rang in my head. At that moment, I vowed I'd be the perfect daughter to Mom, because me acting out would be too much for the both of us to take right now.

**Soooo, the prologue. You know Bella's story, and there's bits and pieces about our favorite bronze haired god. Just you wait, there's gonna be drama and angst and romance and humor and whatnot up the yin-yang.**


End file.
